Medieval Universes Timeline
The Medieval Universes Timeline contains all dates for the foundation of kingdoms, the starting dates of wars, the ending dates of wars, and other things. Feel free to add dates. The current year is 4005. Timeline 0-1000 0000---Mythos is formed 0001---The Alliance of Khongrr attempts to destroy Mythos, but is thwarted by Kalessaros the Black and the Great Dragons 0005---Orcs evolve. 0005---Reptilian races such as the Zolothot and Couatl evolve. They discover their magical abilities 0006---First Couatl city 0007---The first humans and alfa are produced, seemingly from smaller mammals as one of the lesser races. Alfa discover their magical abilities 0012---Arasolta is created in a fight between The First Walkers. 0013---Exor is sealed away by Neannu in Emirian mythology 0017---First Zolothot city, Haxecetl, built. Zolothot dominant in Emiria, force humanoid races into servitude 0027---Supposed year Moon Elves came into existence 0040--- Latent Magic is discovered in free humans and alfa; first humanoid magicians 0042---The Arokhviru Kingdom is created by Thyorvak Poltakeist and Hortghrar Goovair. 0047---Kalessaros the Black is sealed beneath the ground 0050---Olympia is founded 0069---Abyssal Fissure is banished to Beaghonho 0073---Sandcrawlers emerge in Yantheriol 0100---The first records of The Ancient Ones in Olympia are started 0101---The Ancient Ones start The Olympian War 0102---Arkatekkon is banished to limbo 0104---The Ancient Ones end The Olympian War, victorious. They establish The Seven States of Olympia 0112---The first Chimaera is sighted. 0116---Ironhall is founded by Olaf Stoneblade 0119---Ironhall faces its first attackers, a band of goblins 0174---Robin Goovair is born 0210---The Dawn War begins 0242---The Dawn War ends, creation of the Dracomancers and the Dragon Riders. Alfa dominant in Emiria, build great white cities with Dragon help 0248---Alfa cities such as Vanira and Shallia are built 0367---Thyorvak Poltakeist and Hortghrar Goovair die in a duel with each other fighting for the supremacy of the throne. Second Arokhvirian Era begin. 0440---Eros König is born in Dezlantes 0458---Proposal to ban Necromancy in Irisotha is denied. 0460---Emiria is founded 0460---Eros König is married to Saphire Haertmayer 0461---Eros König leaves his hometown with settlers to find a place to settle 0462---Emirion is founded by a tribe of men now known as House König 0511---Eros König dies 0589---First human settlements in Tyvarna 0780---The Dooming, arrival of the Dark Elves. Destruction of most Alfa cities 1000-2000 1020---The Dracons first appear and attack the Titan Dragons, but are defeated by Titanus 1020---Titanus fights Deathbringer 1253---House Wintrey is nothing more than a tribe of men 1467---Steffon Malyion crowns himself "King of Mythos" and starts expanding his empire. The Sky Fort is built 1491---Third Arokvhirian Era begins, started with the conquest of Walthraffhrein 1759---Moon Elves vanish 2000-3000 2035---First recorded attack by Deathbringer on House Styrke 2035---While Deathbringer attacks House Styrke, a group of men fleeing from the attack discover the island of Emirion and its inhabitants, House König. Oddly, this discovery goes unmentioned 2052---House Styrke's first encounter with a Rage Dragon 2091---Kingdoms of Tyros and Noldun founded in Tyvarna 2153---Wendel Malyion surrenders to the United Emiria Alliance and claims the title King of the West 2300---Approximate date of first clans in Veksca 2457---Alxed Voose was born 2489---Alxed Voose dies in an Order of Neannu asylum 2534---The Resistance are founded and begin to attack forces of The Ancient Ones 2546---The Resistance is attacked by The Ancient Ones in The War of Olympix 2547---The Resistance are forced to flee to the Descolox Desert 2690---Lichdom, Necromancy, and other such magic becomes popular in Emiria 2695---Lichdom, Necromancy, the Summoning of Demons, and other such magic is banned from Emiria 2945---The construction of the Zeotriegn Kingdom begins, ordered by King Alfred Enorax Zeotriegn the First 3000-Present Day 3006---Winter's Guard is built and House Wintrey becomes a royal family 3045---The construction of the Kingdom of Zeotreign is completed 3046---Lichdom, Necromancy, and other such magic becomes popular in Zeotriegn 3048---Lichdom, Necromancy, and other such magic is banned from Zeotriegn 3049--In protest to the ban of dark magic, The Dark Lords are formed 3050---The last known Chimaera is killed 3050---The Dark Lords are banished to the Taboo 3412---Explorers from Emiria visit the Southern Jungles, and destroy a village of Junglemen 3456---Bjorn Hammerfist is born 3465---Beginnings of major exploration by men of Emiria 3467---House Rhenou founded. 3470---The fortresses of Karadra are built 3500---Vekscan raiders begin to attack the north coast of Tyvarna 3506---House Syrtur is founded. First trolls seen in Emira. 3520---The fortresses of Karadra are emptied, and taken over by the desert people 3614---Tyvarnan cataclysm, formation of the Crater and destruction of Lazeran kingdom 3663---Sven Hammerfist is born 3782---The Gateway is discovered, rumours spread quickly to other realms of a magical dimension full of riches 3787---Moon Elves rediscovered as the Crystal Guardians 3909---King Alfred Enorax Zeotriegn the Twelfth is born 3909---Zealot Hedroid is born 3915---House Meta is first attacked by a force from Tartarix with a series of raids 3927---Zealot Hedroid is sent to the military of Zeotriegn's Kingdom 3932---Tyros König is born 3933---Gladius König is born 3945---King Alfred Enorax Zeotriegn the Eleventh dies at the age of 67 from an unknown reason. His son, King Alfred Enorax Zeotriegn the Twelfth is crowned king at age 36 3953---The Night arrives at Draka and gains control of the land 3954---The War of Zeotriegn Beach takes place 3970---The new Dragon Riders are formed by Gladius König 3958---Astrid Hammerfist is born 3960---Alexandria Laflanza is born in Emiria 3964---Nova König and Nex König are born 3965---Katrina König is born in Zeotriegn 3969---Nex König is killed, along with his mother by Gladius König 3975---Katrina König escapes from Zeotriegn to Emiria 3975---Alexandria Laflanza is sent to live on a boat. 3976---The Gateway gets attacked by an army of 2.500 Doom Knights led by an Archlich 3977---Katrina König finds Emirion 3980---Titanus, one of the last Titan Dragons, was last seen by The Neck in Emiria 3985---Alexandria Laflanza is captured by the Olympians and trained as an assassin 3986---Alexandria Laflanza becomes the personal assassin of The Ancient Ones 3986---Trey Exanus is born from unknown parents 3986---Eros König IIV is born 3987---Camryn König is born 3987---Wirolyn is born 3987---Hasina Styrke is born 3995---Subuta takes control of Karadra 3998---The Gateway gets attacked for the second time, Void Stalkers abandon the portal 3999---The Gateway is desecrated with an army of 50.000 Doomlegion soldiers entering Beaghonho. 4000---Abyssal Fissure escapes Beaghonho as his son weakened the Lifeforge, now he roams Mythos destroying civilisations he encounters in search of a challenge 4002---Irisotha attacked by Ontakoth, Arokhviru Kingdom nearly faced extinction. 4003---The War of The Resistance begins 4003---House Styrke is destroyed by Deathbringer 4003---Emiria erupts into total war 4004---Trey Exanus begins his quest to find Titanus at Xenox 4004---Trey Exanus enters the Limbo after dying and is soon sent back out alive 4004--- Arkatekkon begins his journy out of the Limbo after four thousand years, going under the new name of Ico'nex hoping to cleanse his name of bad 4004---King Harle Wintrey of northern Emiria is murdered. His son Jon takes the throne. 4005---King Roger succumbs to poison from a southern assassin. 4005---Present day Category:Content